


Slowly Forgetting...

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald
Summary: About my Grandma... 3





	

I’m not sure when it happened  
I suppose it took time  
But it doesn’t seem fair  
It’s an unnecessary crime

Though you’re still with us  
You’re not truly here  
You’re slowly fading  
It was your biggest fear

The fact you don’t remember  
Is sad but true  
Happily oblivious  
As your mind betrays you

People are strangers  
Just names and faces  
You’ve lost all your memories  
And been left with empty spaces

It’s sad and lonely  
The life you live  
Estranged from your self  
With nothing left to give

It’s a horrible thing  
To forget who you are  
But hopefully the cure is coming  
It shouldn’t be too far…


End file.
